The Chamber of Secrets ((Sequel to Beginning of the End))
by Katherine997
Summary: Clara Potter was starting her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her twin brother, Harry, and their best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But as the four started their new year at Hogwarts, new danger creeps out at the dark nights that reach into the school; The Heir of Salazar Slytherin opening the Chamber of Secrets, ...
1. Summary

Clara Potter was starting her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her twin brother, Harry, and their best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But as the four started their new year at Hogwarts, new danger creeps out at the dark nights that reach into the school; The Heir of Salazar Slytherin opening the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing a monster that petrifies the school's denizens.


	2. Chapter 1

It was night time, Harry and I were at our new room upstairs in the house. Ava and Hedwig were making as much noise as possible, we knew that they wanted to get out of the cages but we couldn't let them.

"We can't, guys," Harry told our owls, "We're not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"Besides," I said, "If Uncle Vernon -"

"Harry and Clara Potter!" Uncle Vernon called.

"Now you two done it," I grumbled, rolling my eyes before Harry and I moved out of the room and headed downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia finishing decorating a rather good looking cake. She looked up at us and then toward the living room, "He's in there. Vernon?"

Harry and I walked to the living room to see Uncle Vernon doing Dudley's bow tie. He looked at us, "I'm warning you two, if you can't control those bloody birds, they'll have to go."

"But they're bored," I said, "If we could just let them out for an hour or two."

Uncle Vernon scoffed, "So you two can send secret messages to your freaky little friends? No, sir."

I clenched my jaw tightly and crossed my arms across my chest. "But we haven't gotten any messages," Harry said, "From any of our friends. Not one. All summer."

Uncle Vernon finished with Dudley's bow tie and looked at us. Dudley walked toward us, "Who would want to be friends with you two?" He walked between us, hitting our shoulders.

Uncle Vernon walked up to me and Harry, "I should think you'd be more grateful. We raise you both since you were babies, give you food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom . . . purely out of the goodness of our hearts." He placed his hand on his chest.

Dudley extended a finger for the cake and Aunt Petunia slapped his hand away, "Not yet, popkin. That's for when the Masons arrive."

"Which should be any moment," Uncle Vernon said, "Now, let's run through our schedule one more time." Everyone walked over to their spots, "Petunia, when the Masons get here, you will be . . ."

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home," Aunt Petunia said with a smile.

Uncle Vernon smiled, "Good." He looked at Dudley, "And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door," Dudley said with a voice that sounded scarily much like Malfoy.

"Excellent," Uncle Vernon said before they looked at me and Harry, "And you two?"

"We'll be in our bedroom, making no noises and pretending we don't exist," I said.

"Too right you will," Uncle Vernon said, "With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, and you two will not mess it up."

Harry and I nodded before rushing upstairs. The doorbell rang as we reached to our room. Harry opened the door and we walked inside only to see a small creature jumping up and down on my bed.

The creature stopped as he saw us, it had a bat-like ears and bulging green eyes, "Harry and Clara Potter. Such an honor it is."

I closed the door quickly as we stared at the creature. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby, sir," The creature answered, "Dobby the house elf."

"We don't want to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for us to have a house-elf in our bedroom," I said.

"Oh, yes, ma'am, Dobby understands," Dobby said, "It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you . . . it is difficult . . . Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry suggested and I nodded in agreement.

Bobby looked at us in shock, "S-s-sit down?" He jumped from my bed as he started to cry loudly.

"Dobby, shhhh! We're sorry," I said, hoping he will stop.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Harry said.

"Offend Dobby?" Dobby asked as he looked at us, "Dobby has heard of your greatness, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard or a witch, like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards and witches then," I said softly.

"No, I haven't," Dobby agreed as he looked up at me with a small smile before it faded away, "That was an awful thing to say." He walked to my dresser and started hitting his head against it, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Stop, Dobby," Harry and I said, "Dobby."

"Dobby, please stop," I begged.

"Bad Dobby," Dobby repeated as he kept hitting himself against the dresser.

"Stop," I said.

"Stop, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby finally stopped and turned back to us, dizzy. I looked at him in concern, "Dobby, are you all right?"

Dobby nodded, "Dobby had to punish himself, ma'am." He sat down on the chair, and Harry and I sat on Harry's bed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, ma'am."

"Your family?" Harry asked.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir," Dobby replied, "Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here . . . But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry and Clara Potter. To warn them. Harry and Clara Potter must not go back to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.

"Not go back? But, we have to," I said.

"There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen,"Dobby said.

"What terrible things?" I asked.

"Who's plotting them?" Harry asked.

"Can't say," Dobby said, grabbing his head and gritting his teeth.

"O-okay, we understand," Harry said, "You can't say."

"Don't make me talk," Dobby said before he climbed to the table and grabbed the lamp, and he started to hit himself again.

"Dobby," Harry said.

"Dobby, put the lamp down," I said.

"Bad Dobby, bad Dobby," Dobby repeated.

"Give it to me," I said, struggling for the lamp.

"Stop Dobby," Harry said.

We heard someone coming up the stairs and my brother and I exchanged a panic look before we grabbed Dobby and threw him in the cupboard.

We closed the door right before Uncle Vernon walked inside. "What the devil are you doing up here?" He asked.

"We were just -"

"You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke," He cut me off. The cupboard started to open but Harry quickly shut it.

"Sorry," Harry said and shut the cupboard again when it started to open again.

Uncle Vernon pointed from me to Harry, "One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born. And fix that door."

"Yes, sir," Harry and I muttered. Uncle Vernon walked out and shut the door. Harry opened the cupboard and Dobby stepped out.

"See why we've got to go back?" I asked.

"We don't belong here," Harry added, "We belong in your world - at Hogwarts. It's the only place we've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry and Clara Potter?" Dobby asked and I frowned.

"Well, I expect they've been -"

"Wait a minute," I cut Harry as I stared at Dobby, "How do you know our friends haven't been writing us?"

Dobby looked at us with a guilty expression, "Harry and Clara Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby." He took a few steps back, "Dobby hoped if Harry and Clara Potter thought their friends had forgotten them . . ." He pulled out a bundle of letters, "Harry and Clara Potter might not want to go back to school . . ."

"Give us those," Harry demanded, "Now."

"No," Dobby said as he put the letters back. Harry and I tried to get him but he moved fast out of the room.

My brother and I chested after him downstairs. Dobby stopped by the kitchen, and Harry and I froze as the three of us looked at the cake. Dobby looked at us and I shook my head, "Dobby, get back here," I whispered.

Dobby shook his head and snapped his fingers, making the cake rose in the air. "Dobby, please no," Harry whispered.

"Harry and Clara Potter must say they are not going back to school," Dobby said.

"We can't," I said, "Hogwarts is our home."

"Then Dobby must do it, ma'am. For Harry and Clara Potter own good," Dobby said and snapped his fingers. The cake started to move and I went after it as it hovered over Mrs. Mason.

My Uncle, Aunt and Dudley noticed me and the cake and their eyes grew wide. Dobby snapped his fingers and the cake fell on Mrs. Mason.

"I'm sorry," Uncle Vernon told the Masons, "It's my niece. She and her brother are very disturbed." Harry and I turned to face Dobby and he disappeared. "Meeting strangers upsets them, so we kept them upstairs . . ."

The Masons got up and left the house with my Uncle, Aunt and Dudley following them. I turned to Harry, "I'm dead. I'm so dead."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. Uncle Vernon walked back in and stood in front of me with a letter. I frowned and took it as Harry stood beside me.

"Go on," Uncle Vernon told me, "Read it."

I looked at the letter and read out loud, "Dear Ms. Potter. We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence at twelve minutes past seven this evening. As you know, underage witches and wizards -"

"Are not permitted to perform spells outside school," Uncle Vernon finished before snatching the letter and glaring at me and Harry, "You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic at home. Slipped your minds, didn't it?"

"Kinda," I muttered.

"Well, I've got news for you two," He said, "I'm locking you up! And if you try to magic yourself out, they'll expel you both! You're never going back to that school! Never!"

...

Harry and I watched from our room Uncle Vernon put bars over the window. We glared at him as he looked at us, "You're never going back to the school. You're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!"

... ...

It was after dark when Harry woke me up, "Clare, wake up," He whispered, shaking me on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them, "What?"

"Come see this," He said, pulled my arm and out of my bed.

I sighed as I followed him to our window. There was a car flying toward us and it came closer as it's head lights were almost blinding us. It was an old blue car with a white roof and looked pretty small. The car parked in the air by our window, but it was still running.

It was Fred, George and Ron.

"Hiya, guys," Ron said.

"Ron. Fred. George," Harry said as we smiled.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Rescuing you two, of course," Ron said, "Now, come on, get you trunk."

Harry and I quickly got dressed and packed our things, and then faced the window. Ron put a hook in between the bars, "You guys better stand back." Harry and I stepped back and Ron turned to Fred, "Let's go." Fred turned the car and the bars flew off and onto the ground. Ron cut the rope off and they rushed back to us.

Harry and I quickly threw our trunks in the boot before slamming it shut.

"Potters!" Uncle Vernon screamed as we heard him rushing to the door.

Ron opened the door of the car and we gave him Hedwig and Ava. "Go! Go! Go!"

"Clare, get in," Harry said and Ron helped me climb in. Harry was about to climb in as well when Uncle Vernon pushed the door open and ran up to him.

"Petunia, they're escaping!" He yelled and grabbed Harry's foot as he jumped out. Uncle Vernon started to pull him back but Ron and I hold on to Harry and pulled him as well.

"Harry!" I said.

"We've got you, Harry," Ron said.

"You and your sister come back here!" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"No!" Harry said.

"Let go of him!" I told Uncle Vernon.

"Get off!" Harry yelled at him.

"Drive," Ron called. We started to drive away from the window, which made Uncle Vernon let go of Harry and our Uncle fell out of the window and into the bushes.

Harry slammed the door and I looked around. Harry was at the passenger seat and Fred was at the driver seat. Ron, George and I sat at the backseat, but since we had the owls with us, I sat on George's lap.

"By the way, guys," Ron said, looking from me to Harry as we flew away, "Happy birthday."


	3. Chapter 2

By the morning, we flew over the country side and flew lower when we came upon a large old house. We landed on a dirt road but Fred kept driving onto the green grass.

We climbed out of the car when it came to a stop and very quietly ran up to a door with a small window which seemed to be by the kitchen.

Fred opened the window and unlocked the door, "Come on," He whispered. He lead the way inside, "Okay, come on."

I looked around the house in amazement. The dishes were cleaning themselves, wool was knitting itself into a blanket.

Everything felt so -

Homey.

"It's not much," Ron spoke with his mouth full with food, "But it's home."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry spoke my thoughts.

Suddenly we heard footsteps running downstairs and then, Mrs. Weasley stepped in, with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face, "Where have you been?!" She asked her sons. She looked at me and Harry with a soft look and smile, "Clara, Harry, how wonderful to see you, dears." She looked back at Ron and the twins and scolded, "Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen." She looked at me and Harry again and spoke softly, "Of course, I don't blame you two."

"They were starving them, Mum," Ron said, "There were bars on their window."

Mrs. Weasley pointed at Ron, "Well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." Ron's eyes grew wide in fear and I smiled. Mrs. Weasley looked back at me and Harry with a smile, "Come on, dears, time for a spot of breakfast."

Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and I sat at the table in the kitchen, eating Mrs. Weasley's amazing food when someone ran down the stairs.

The same little girl who we saw last year came in, looking at Mrs. Weasley, "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat," Mrs. Weasley answered.

The girl looked at me and Harry, and her eyes grew wide as she stared at my brother. He smiled slightly, "Hello." The girl backed away and rushed up the stairs. The twins chuckled and I frowned. Harry looked at Ron and me, "What did I do?"

I shrugged as Ron spoke, "Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying, really."

I smirked, "Ooh, Harry you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend."

He scoffed, hitting my arm playfully while the twins chuckled. A man came to the window door, "Morning, Weasleys."

He walked in as Ron and his three brothers answered, "Morning, Dad."

"What a night," Mr. Weasley said, "Nine raids. Nine!"

Harry and I looked at Ron, "Raids?" Harry asked.

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," Ron answered.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts?" I asked.

"That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad," Ron answered, "Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating."

Mr. Weasley kissed Mrs. Weasley cheek before sitting down in the head of the table, between Harry and George. "Well, now," He said, sighing happily as Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of him. He looked at me and Harry, "Hello. Who are you?"

"Hello. I'm Clara Potter," I introduced myself.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Good Lord. Are you really? Harry and Clara Potter. Well, Ron has told us all about you two, of course." He started to eat his food, "When did they get here?"

Mrs. Weasley turned to all of us with her hands on her hips, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

Mr. Weasley looked at all of us as we looked down, "Did you really?" He asked, "How did it go?" We all spoke at the same time and Mrs. Weasley hit his arm. He looked at her and then back at us quickly, "I mean, that was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you." Ron, Harry and I shared an amused look before looking back at Mr. Weasley as he spoke again, "Now, Harry, Clara, you tow must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" He took a bit of his food and my brother and I exchanged a confused look.

"Oh, um . . ." I trailed off as we heard a squawking sound, and we all looked at the window.

"Well, that'll be Errol with the post," Mrs. Weasley said. We saw an owl clumsily flying to our way with envelope in it's beak. The owl proceeded to right into the closed side window, hitting itself. "Fetch it, will you, Percy, please?"

Percy got up and headed to the window, "Errol." The owl got up and Percy took the envelope.

Ron looked at me and Harry, "He's always doing that."

Percy opened the envelope and pulled out letters, "Look, it's our Hogwarts letters. They've sent us Harry's and Clara's as well." He walked back over and handed to all of us the letters.

"Dumbledore must know you two are here," Mr. Weasley said, "Doesn't miss a trick, that man."

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum," George said as we all read from the list we got. "The spell books alone are expensive."

I handed Mrs. Weasley my letter and she looked at it, "We'll manage." She smiled as she looked at all of us, "There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

... ...

We all stood at the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley took a pot filled with what seemed to be sand, "Here we are. Harry, dear, you'll go first."

"But Harry and Clara never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum," Ron said.

"Floo powder?" I asked.

"You go first, Ron, so that Harry and Clara can see how it's done," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron nodded and walked toward the fireplace, standing right inside. He took some of the Floo powder in his hand and we all moved back. "Diagon Alley," Ron spoke before he threw the Floo powder on the floor of the fireplace. He disappeared in a flash of green flames, which made me and Harry jump.

"You see? It's quite easy, dears," Mrs. Weasley said and looked at Harry, "Don't be afraid, come on." I exchanged a nervous look with my brother before he walked into the fireplace. He took some of the Floo powder and looked at Mrs. Weasley as she spoke to him, "Now, don't forget to speak very, very clearly."

We all took a step back again, "Diagonally!" Harry said before throwing the Floo powder on the floor of the fireplace, and he disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley, "What did he said, dear?"

"Diagonally," Mr. Weasley replied.

"I thought he did," Mrs. Weasley said as I sighed. She looked at me, "You next dear." I swallowed and walked into the fireplace. "Now, remember, Diagon Alley, don't do what your brother did." I nodded and took some Floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," I said and threw the Floo powder on the floor, and the green flames engulfed me.

I immediately reached to Diagon Alley and rushed around to find Harry. I ran into my best friend and I smiled, "Hermione!"

She turned around and I noticed she was with two people with her. A man and a woman. Hermione smiled as she saw me and I rushed toward her. "Clara!" She said and we hugged each other tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I said as we pulled away. "Did you see Ron or Harry?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't." She looked at the man and woman that were with her, "Mum, Dad, this is one of my best friends, Clara Potter."

I smiled, "Hello, nice to meet you."

I shook Mr. Granger's hand as he spoke, "Nice to meet you too, we heard so much about you." After that I shook Mrs. Granger's hand.

"So where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, looking around. I sighed and shrugged.

We all walked to the Flourish and Blotts when we saw the Weasley family. I walked inside last and bumped into someone, "Sorry." The guy turned around and I rolled my eyes, "Actually I'm not."

"Funny aren't you, Potter?" Malfoy told me, glaring as he took a step closer to me.

"I am funny," I said, crossing my arms across my chest, "But _you're_ the joke."

We glared at each other for a moment before I walked past him and toward the Weasleys. We were purchase our school books when Mrs. Weasley saw Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books. I've heard about him, but unlike the other girls, I wasn't drooling over him or in fact, I didn't really like the man.

I looked toward the door to see Harry walking inside with Hermione. "Harry," I said as I rushed toward him and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He assured me as we pulled away before we walked toward the Weasleys and Hermione's parents.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said before brushing away dust from Harry, "Thank goodness. We'd hopped you'd only gone one grate too far."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart," A man said and the women clapped.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Here he is," She breathed out as she fixed her hair when Lockhart walked in.

Ron looked at me and Harry, "Mum fancies him."

"I see that all the women does," I said as Mrs. Weasley hit Ron slightly.

"You not," Ron noticed, tilting his head.

"Please, between him and Malfoy, I prefer Malfoy," I said, and Harry and Ron nodded.

"Make a way there, please. Let me by, madam. Thank you," A man with a camera said as he walked past all of us. "Excuse me, this is for the Daily Prophet." He took a picture of Lockhart as he turned a side.

Lockhart looked at me and Harry as his smile faded away. "It can't be," He breathed out, "Harry and Clara Potter?"

"Harry and Clara Potter!" The man with the camera said and pushed both of us forward toward Lockhart.

Lockhart put his hands on our shoulders with a smile as he looked at the camera, "Nice big smiles, children. Together, we rate the front page." The man took a picture. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When the Potters stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me." The women clapped, and I looked over at Hermione who was looking at him dreamily, and I rolled my eyes. Really, I was the only one who wasn't drooling over this guy. "Which, incidentally, is currently celebrating it's 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list. Those two had no idea that they would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected words." He showed books into our arms, "Free of charge."

Everyone clapped and Lockhart pushed us away as we walked back to Mrs. Weasley. "Dears, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed," Mrs. Weasley said, taking our books from our hands. "All of you wait outside. That's it."

We all walked to the door but stopped when Malfoy stepped in, "I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potters?" I rolled my eyes at him as he stopped in front of us, "Famous Harry and Clara Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave them alone," Ginny, the younger girl said, glaring up at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked at Harry, "Look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend."

I stepped forward, "At least he has a girlfriend, Malfoy."

Malfoy and I glared at each other before a can landed on his shoulder, "Now, now, Draco, play nicely." Malfoy rolled his eyes as he moved away, showing a tall man with admittedly good, long, luscious hair. He stepped forward and smiled at me and my brother, "Mr. and Ms. Potter. Lucius Malfoy." He hold his hand for one of us to shake. "We meet at last." I took his hand. "Forgive me." He pulled me slightly closer to him and used his can to move my honey brown bangs away slightly to see my scar. "You're scars are legends." He looked between me and Harry, "As, of course, is the wizard who gave them to you."

"Voldemort killed our parents," I said with a glare as I moved back.

"Voldemort was nothing more than a murderer," Harry said.

"Mmm," Lucius said, "You two must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"I'd say brave," I said, tilting my head.

"Mmm. Yes, Draco has told me all about _you_ ," Lucius told me.

Lucius looked at Ron, "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions." He looked at Ginny and grabbed a book from her bag, "Tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys."

Mr. Weasley walked over and looked at me, Harry, Hermione and his children, "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well," Lucius said and Mr. Weasley looked at him. "Weasley senior."

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids?" Lucius asked, "I do hope they're paying you overtime." He looked at the book in his hand, "But judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said.

"Clearly," Lucius said, "Associating with Muggles." He shook his head and stepped forward, putting the books back at Ginny's bag. "And I thought your family could sink no lower." Mr. Weasley and Lucius glared at each other. "I'll see you at work." Lucius gave me and Harry one last look before turning around and leaving.

Malfoy came back in front and looked from me to Harry, "See you at school." He looked at me again for a second before turning around and leaving.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, Hermione, Ginny and I were at the train, sitting in a compartment. Harry and Ron weren't with us in, but I hoped they got on the train in time and in a different compartment. "Are you worried about Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"No," I said, "Okay, maybe. You guys saw them on the train, right?"

"I didn't," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione said, "But they have to be here somewhere, we'll see them when we'll get off the train." I sighed and nodded but still, I had a bad feeling. Hermione smiled a little, "Regretting coming with me a little bit early?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head, and she and Ginny chuckled. I sighed and looked out of the window. I frowned and my eyes grew wide when I saw a familiar blue car flying next to the train, "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione looked out of the window. The car was spinning around before suddenly, the passenger door opened and, for my horror, Harry slipped outside and hold the door tightly.

"Harry!" I called.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said.

Ron pulled Harry up and they flew around. "Mum's gonna kill him," Ginny said, "Ron is officially dead."

"Ron isn't the only one," I said, "I'm gonna kill my idiot brother."

... ...

It was dark when we got to the school, and there was no sign of Harry or Ron. Ginny was sorted to us and after the sorting ceremony, we had dinner before heading to our dorms.

I couldn't sleep because I was worried about Harry and Ron. So I headed quietly at the corridors, making sure that Filch or none of the teachers see me late at night.

"This night might well be the last you spend in this castle," I heard Filch's voice and looked around a corner to see him, Harry and Ron. "Oh dear, we are in trouble."

He lead Ron and Harry away and I sighed, shaking my head before rushing away. I needed to see Dumbledore.

I ran in the corridors and when I turned to a corridor, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Ms. Potter," McGonagall said in shock, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I-I," I stuttered and looked at Dumbledore, "I was heading to find you."

"I see," He said, "I'm assuming that your brother and friend decided to finally come."

I looked down and nodded before looking back up at him, "You don't happen going to save them, right?"

"Ooh, I don't know," Dumbledore said and leaned down slightly, "Should I?" I nodded quickly and he nodded back. He started to walk past me and placed his hand around my shoulder, leading me with him and McGonagall.

We walked to Snape's office as Snape spoke to my brother and Ron, "I assure you that were you in Slytherin, and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is -"

"They are not," Dumbledore spoke up as he and McGonagall stood at the doorway and I was behind them.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "Professor McGonagall."

I stepped in between Dumbledore and McGonagall as Dumbledore placed his hand on my shoulder again. "Clara!" Harry and Ron spoke together in shock.

"Headmaster," Snape said, and the three of us walked closer. Snape pointed at Harry and Ron, "These boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such -"

"I am well aware of our bylways, Severus," Dumbledore said, "Having written quite a few of them myself. However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

"We'll go and get our stuff, then," Ron said sadly, looking down.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"You're going to expel us, aren't' you?" Ron asked.

I looked at her and then at Harry. "Not today, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall answered. The three of us shared a smile. "But I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention." She then looked at me, "And you, young lady, I'll let you off from been out of bed this time of night, but only this time, since you were worried for you brother and friend." I nodded, and Ron, Harry and I left the room.

...

In the morning, my house were in the Greenhouse 3, with Slytherin house. Professor Sprout walked in, "Morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Professor Sprout," We all said.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years," Sprout said, "Gather around, everyone." We all stood in front of a huge table and on them were plants. "Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Hermione, who stood beside me raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state," Hermione explained and Sprout nodded. "It's also dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hear it."

"Excellent," Sprout said, "10 points to Gryffindor." Hermione and I shared a smile. "As our Mandrakes are still only seedlings." I felt pair of eyes on me and I glanced over to the side to see Malfoy looking at me and then away. "Their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for hours, which is why I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on, right away? Quickly." We all put on the earmuffs. "Flaps tight down, and watch me closely." She grabbed one of the tufty plants and pulled. "You pull it sharply up out of the pot."

My eyes grew wide as instead of roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth, leaves growing right out of it's head. "Got it?" Sprout asked as the baby cried. "And now, you dunk it down." She put the baby in the other pot, "Into the other pot." She started pouring sprinkling of soil on it. "And pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

Neville fainted and we all looked at him. Sprout sighed, "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted," Seamus said.

"Yes, well, just leave him there," Sprout said, "Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake and pull it up."

... ...

We sat in the Great Hall for lunch, I was sitting with Harry, across from Hermione and Ron. Ron had his wand broken when he and Harry crashed the car last night and now he tried to repair it with sticky tape. He sighed, "Say it. I'm doomed."

"You're doomed," Harry said.

"Hi, Clara. Hi, Harry." We looked over to the voice and a took a picture of both of us. I blinked and looked at the boy. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hi, Colin, nice to meet you," Harry said.

We heard an owl and someone spoke to Ron, "Ron, is that your owl?" Everyone looked up to see the Weasley owl, Errol, flying right toward us.

Errol proceeded to lad in a bowl of salt crisps in front of us. Errol was laying there looking quite dead as Slytherin table laughed. "Bloody bird's a menace," Ron said and took a red envelope from his beak. Errol got up and flew away. "Oh no."

"Look, everyone, Weasley's got himself a Howler," Seamus said. The Slytherin table laughed again and I glared at Malfoy as he laughed.

"Go on, Ron," Neville said, "I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." Everyone was watching Ron as he opened the envelope snakingly.

"Ronald Weasley!" The letter boomed. Ron quickly dropped the letter and it then made a mouth shape and started to yell at Ron in Mrs. Weasley's voice, "How dare you steal that car?! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and -" The letter got closer to Ron's face, "- It's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home!" Ron quickly nodded and the letter turned to Ginny, "Oh and, Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

Ginny looked around awkwardly and the letter tore itself up. We all let out breaths we didn't know we were holding in as Ron looked at the Howler absolutely terrified.

... ...

We all sat in the DADA, waiting for Lockhart to show up. I was sitting with Hermione as we both and everyone else talked. Suddenly the DADA professor's classroom sung opened and Lockhart walked in, "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me." I rolled my eyes. "Gilderoy Lockhart." He walked down the stairs, "Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award."

I looked at Hermione, who unluckily my best friend was also drooling over him like the other girls.

"But I don't talk about that," Lockhart said and I rolled my eyes again. "I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." He smiled like an idiot and chuckled at his own joke. "Now, be warned." He grabbed his wand. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind." He tapped the cage placed next to his desk with his wand. The cage shook and we all watched in horror.

"You may find yourself facing your worst fear in this room," Lockhart said, "Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream." He raised his hand to the cover over the cage. "It might provoke them!" He threw the cover off to reveal blue Cornish pixies.

"Cornish Pixies," Seamus laughed.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart said as if to scare us, and we all started to laugh. "Laugh if you will, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." He let them out of the cage and they rushed out, attacking. They pulled our hair and books. "Come on now, round them up. They're only pixies."

Two pixies grabbed Neville by his ears and pulled him up to the chandelier. Everyone started to ran out of the room and the two pixies hung Neville by his robes. Hermione, Ron, Harry and I were left with Neville.

A pixie pulled Hermione's hair, "Get it off of me!"

"Hold still," I said before hitting the pixie with a book.

Lockhart tried a spell, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" A pixie flew by and stole his wand. The pixie used the wand to break the chain that hold a skeleton of a dragon. The skeleton fell down with a large crash. Lockhart ran up the stairs to his office while fighting over a picture of him with a pixie. "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He rushed back into his office and shut the door.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked as we hit pixies with our books.

Hermione stood up as she took out her wand, "Immobulus!" She yelled and all of the pixies slowed down in the air. We all sighed in relief and she put her wand back.

"I swear, Hermione, you need to be the teacher," I said.

We looked up at Neville and he threw his arms up, "Why is it always me?"


	5. Chapter 4

Today was my first Quidditch practice, the team and I were walking down the corridor as Oliver spoke, "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're gonna train earlier, harder and longer."

I really couldn't wait to get back on my broom, it has been so long. The team and I saw the Slytherine team walking over and Oliver sighed, "What? I don't believe it." We walked into the courtyard and I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting at the bench. "Where you think you're going, Flint?"

"Quidditch practice," Flint said and we all stood facing the team.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," Oliver said.

"Easy, Wood," Flint said, "I've got a note."

He handed Oliver the note and he read it, "I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team." Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to us. "Permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." Oliver looked at Flint, "You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

The Slytherin team made a way for their new Seeker, and for my shock it was none other - "Malfoy?" I asked.

"That's right," Malfoy said, "And that's not all that's new this year."

We looked at the team's brooms and I noticed they got new ones. "Those are Nimbus 2001's," Ron said, "How did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint answered.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best," Mafloy said.

"At least no one at the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione said, "They got in on pure talent."

Mafloy glared at her, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." We all looked at him in shock, and Harry and I exchanged a confused look. We didn't know what it meant but the way Hermione looked, it was bad.

Ron pulled out his wand, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!"

The spell backfired and Ron flew back. Hermione, Harry, me and my team ran over to Ron while the Slytherin team stood there and laughed.

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione asked, "Say something." Ron turned pale green colour and barfed up a slug.

There was a camera flash and saw it was Colin. "Wow, can you turn him around, Harry?"

"No, Colin, get out of the way," Harry said and, me, he and Hermione helped Ron up.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's," I said and Ron let out another slug. "He'll know what to do." We ran past my team mates and I hit my shoulder against Malfoy as we ran off.

We got to Hagrid and knocked on the door. "Hagrid!"

Hagrid opened the door. "Oh, hello." Ron let out another slug. "Oh, dear, what happened?" Hagrid let us in and we told him as he got back to us with a bucket. "This calls for a speciallst's equipment." He handed the bucket to Ron as we all sat down. Hagrid sat in front of us on the chair. "Nothing to do but wait till it stops, I'm afraid." Ron let out another slug.

"Okay," Harry said as I patted Ron on the back.

"Better out than in," Hagrid said. He frowned, "Who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?"

"Malfoy," I answered.

"He called Hermione . . ." Harry trailed off and Hermione looked down. "Well, I don't know exactly what it means."

Hermione got up, crossing her arms across her chest as she walked toward the window. "He called me a Mudblood."

Hagrid gasped, "He did not."

I frowned, "What's a Mudblood?"

Hermione turned to face us with tears in her eyes, "It means 'dirty blood'. Mudblood's a foul name for someone who's Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me." She walked back over as I got up. She stood next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

"See, the thing is, guys," Hagrid started, looking from me to Harry, "There are some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're pure-blood."

"That's horrible," Harry and I said together.

Ron let out another slug and we all looked at him. He groaned, "It's disgusting."

"And it's codswallop to boot," Hagrid said. "Dirty blood. Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less."

"You know, more to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do," I said, looking at my best friend and she smiled a little.

"She's right," Hagrid agreed and held out his hand toward her. "Come here." I unwrapped my arm from her and she took his hand. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute." I smiled a little as I crossed my arms across my chest. Hermione smiled a little and nodded.

* * *

 ** _I am SO sorry, for not updating it for, like, almost a year. I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you something, I will try to make the next chapter longer._**

 ** _Love you all 3_**


End file.
